1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor system incorporating a plurality of sensor element blocks configured to be evaluated in parallel.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensor systems such as this are generally familiar. For example, published German Patent document 10 2006 028 435 describes a sensor for spatially resolved detection, the sensor including a substrate, a micro-patterned sensor element having an electrical property whose value changes as a function of temperature, particularly a diode, and a membrane disposed above a cavity in the substrate, and the sensor element being located on a bottom side of the membrane. The sensor elements include diode pixels, in particular able to be contacted via individual leads, a plurality of diode pixels preferably being configured in a diode-pixel array and being connected to shared leads via the individual leads, so that a sequential readout of the individual diode pixels is made possible via a successive addressing of the individual diode pixels.